


The Man in the Moon

by Latte_Mocha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Giving up on life, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Mocha/pseuds/Latte_Mocha





	The Man in the Moon

1am

2am

3am

The hours went by, the tick of the clock being his only companionship. He lay there for hours, staring at the ceiling, unmoving, not sleeping, not crying, not feeling anything at all. The longer he stared the farther he fell, deep into the pit of his own self.

"Jack?" He called out. "Dan?" His voice grew softer with each call that was left unanswered. "Crystal?" "Mason?" His voice kept getting softer until it was barely a whisper. "Anyone?"

He slowly blinked his eyes, hardly able to find the motivation for even that. Slowly, as if in a dream, he rose to his feet and walked outside.

He walked down the street, slow and soft as a spirit, with no clear destination in mind. He walked until he felt no reason to walk any farther and stopped. 

He looked up at the moon and whispered, "You've seen many things, you man in the moon. You've seen most of me, that is true. You've seen me happy, a light in my eye. You've seen me sad, that's impossible to deny. You've seen me laugh and you've seen me cry. But now it is time for you to see me die."

With his final words spoken he fell to the ground, in the middle of the road, without a sound. He let out a sigh, one that signaled defeat, and closed his eyes ready to wait.


End file.
